France Helps Hopless Sweden
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Sweden is having troubles with Finland, France is there to help him with his problems. But instead of making them simple, they get a little freaky with him having the worst ending, but will France help Sweden and his troubles? Oneshot, please enjoy!


**When I saw SuFin when I started to watch the series, I was like "Whoa, this is HOT!" and gotten to love the pairing even more when Sweden declared each other as husband and wife! So when I thought what would happen if their relationship doesn't work, I thought only one person who would help was... You know who... **

_France Helps Hopeless Sweden_

FRANCE was going about in his usual path in the city's park while whistling a tune and admiring all the lovely girls passing by who took the chance to turn their heads around to catch another look of the handsome Frenchman who would turn his head as if knowing they were staring at winked at them, hearing a group of giggles filled the air. As he strolled down the cemented path like always, he soon came across a certain face who sat on a bench with his head dropped and staring aimlessly on the floor.

This man is named Sweden, a blond-haired and blue-eyed nation who many people thought of him to be "very frightening and would be best to stay clear" because of his look of cold demeanor and the way he glared dangerously at you. But France didn't seem too scared of this man as he seemed to be in desperate need of guidance of some kind if he took his chances to go and be alone in the park.

"Bon jour, Sweden," France greeted kindly, motioning over to the bench and taking a seat next to him. "What has gotten monsieur Sweden down in the dumps?"

Sweden brought his head up like a robot and without taking his eyes off a tree in front of him said, "I need help." Sweden said in a deep robotic tone.

"Oh, you need help from moi?" he asked joyfully. "So what do you need, mon ami? A good massage might help you!"

Sweden turned his head to face France and he nearly screamed in horror of the depression on his face. Scratch going to give Sweden a massage then, France thought and cautiously wrapped an arm of assurance on Sweden.

"S-so what do...do you want?" France asked again but less joyful and rather fearfully this time.

"Finland...my wife..." Sweden said looking at France.

Then there was a silent for a brief moment until-

"We suddenly stopped having sex." Sweden finished and France took this in maturely with a nod of understanding.

"Ah, so your body is ready and his is not, oui?" he asked and Sweden nodded. France patted him caringly and said, "Well you come to the right man, mon ami! I shall get Finland to have sex with you, but you must listen to me when I tell you what to do, oui?" Sweden nodded again, having the same blank face when really his heart was jumping for joy.

"What do we do first?" Sweden asked.

France smirked and got on his feet, a puffed chest and hands on his hips to show determination. "Does Finland have a nice suit?" Sweden shook and France made a mental note to buy him a suit. "Because both of you are going to go out to a restaurant I work in and I'll be giving you words of advice to help you. I'll give you an earpiece that you'll use and we can talk from there."

Sweden nodded his head in agreement while his superior imagined all sorts of inappropriate thoughts about Sweden and Finland with a suspicious grin and drool on the left side of his lips that parted down on his clothes.

XxXxXxX

"Sweden, can you hear me?" France asked in a whispering tone from his ear piece.

"Yeah." A grunted voice was heard.

From the kitchen, France was standing near the doorway (which was a swinging door) and from the window he peeped a few looks at Sweden at the front door of the restaurant. Next to him was Finland who wore a dashing black suit and bowtie which Finland fiddled with a few times to get some air for himself. France had to keep all of his perverted strength not to charge over there and take Finland as his own, because knowing Sweden; he was going to regret a decision like that for the rest of his life.

"Oui, now go to your table and I'll bring your menu which has on yours instructions of what to do."

"All right."

"Su-san, who are you talking to?" Finland's voice was heard and France's heart nearly skipped a beat of horror (plus pervertedly).

"No one, Finland,"

"Oh…"

France sighed in relief, "Sweden, just listen to me and not talk back, oui?"

There was a silent reply that Sweden understood and France observed them from his kitchen as they both sat there staring at each other. So France quickly dashed over to the menu cabinet, took two of the menus he wanted and ran out of the kitchen to make his way first to the couple. They weren't too far away for France to reach them, also to observe them from afar with a perverted sight of his eyes, making some people wonder if he was staring at them.

"Pardon for the wait," France said and gave his biggest smile to Sweden and Finland, handing them their menus and suddenly dashed away back to the kitchen.

When France went back to the kitchen, he spied on the couple on with his eyes watching them like a hawk staking its prey. France could see that Sweden was looking at his menu and shut it closed so he could speak what France wrote for him.

Thankfully, France knew how to read lips, since it was part of his other flirtatious traits.

_Finland, I think you look good tonight. _

_Oh thank you, Su-san!_

_Also, I want to ************************_

_Wa-wait, what? _

_I wish to *************** and ***************_

_S-S-Su-san, why are…are you saying things in here? _

France knew that this was the obvious reaction for Finland when he heard those phrases being spoken out in a place like this, but France knew he somewhat enjoyed him saying such things because of the pink flush upon his face grew crimson red. The more Sweden kept reciting all the embarrassing things France wrote, the more Finland's expression started to change from flustered to star-struck, listening to every word he said.

_Finland, I truly and deeply love you, _France saw Sweden's lips move, _I loved you since many million years ago when Denmark took you to his home and introduced me to you. I know you always thought I was scary and when we once slept together that you were even more scared, I felt happier when I got to be so close to you. _

Finland's lips started to curve into a smile as he spoke on.

_I want to be by your side until this world can corrupt into hell, and I will never let go of your hand whenever you've been hurt from battle like before. You fought bravely and I merely watched as you battled with a triumphed face that made my heart melt, making it instead a stone of ice into a firey blaze of pure love. And because of that, I will never forget the times we spent together. _

_Su-san… _Finland smile went brighter. _I love you, too. _

Right then, both of the nations got up from their chairs and with Finland arm-locking with Sweden and resting his head upon his shoulder, they both started to make their way to the door.

"Wait…" France said, bewildered. "Where are they going?"

_SLAM! _

"All right, where the bloody hell is that git?"

France could not believe the sudden force of just one kick from the front door could hurt a person from behind so much when he collapsed to the ground. From above, France's vision was blurry yet he could see Britain glaring lime-green eyes at him like darts.

"You git," he spat as France helped himself up. "You better have good money for this crap, because two people just left without eating any of my food!"

"Since when did you work here?" France asked.

"I WORKED HERE ALL THE TIME!" Britain screamed that all the chiefs and waiters stopped to know what was going on. "Look at the bill they left behind without paying, but Sweden said that you would be paying anyways since it was you who reserved them a table!"

Britain shoved the piece of paper right on France's face and stormed off, very pissed of what he had done.

France took out the bill from his face and reads it, and he silently cried at the humongous price of what they ordered…

_The End_

**Finland- I didn't know you could say such things, Su-san!**

**Sweden- …**

**Finland- I'm happy, though. Because I feel the same way about you after what you said.**

**Sweden-…*Blushes***


End file.
